torilfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jaszczuroludzie
Prymitywna rasa o wyglądzie dwunożnych jaszczurów. Dostępność wiedzy: Podstawowe pojęcie o jaszczuroludziach mają mieszkańcy bagien i sąsiadujących z nimi ziem, gdzie ta rasa zamieszkuje. Na innych terenach, szczególnie zimnych, znane są tylko plotki. Szczegółowe informacje są wiedzą specjalistyczną. Wygląd Jaszczuroludzie to istoty o wyglądzie humanoidalnych jaszczurek. Tak w największym skrócie można opisać ich wygląd. Większość mierzy od 1,8 do 2,1 metra wzrostu przy wadze 100-125 kilogramów. Z kolei niechwytny ogon mierzy od 90 do 120 centymetrów długości, znacznie ułatwiając łapanie równowagi oraz pływanie. Najpopularniejszymi kolorami łusek są odcienie ciemnozielonego, szarego i brązowego, choć mogą się zdarzyć barwnie umaszczone osobniki. Ostre pazury wraz z kłami często służą tym stworzeniom za broń, a gruba łuska daje naturalną ochronę. Jaszczuroludzie posiadają trzecią powiekę, cienką błonę, która nawilża oko i pozwala na widzenie przez nią w mętnej wodzie lub w drażniącej oczy mgle. Poszczególne grupy jaszczuroludzi mogą się znacznie różnić wyglądem, w tym obecnością lub brakiem wszelkich kostnych wyrostków, wielkością czy umaszczeniem. Przedstawiciele innych ras mają duży problem w odróżnieniu ich płci, choć dla samych gadów nie jest to najmniejszy kłopot. Dożywają osiemdziesięciu lat, choć samce często umierają dużo wcześniej. Zachowanie Jaszczuroludzie myślą znacznie inaczej od większości ras, nie odczuwając emocji tak silnie jak ludzie. Wbrew obiegowej opinii nie są głupimi bestiami, inteligencją niewiele ustępują ludziom, lecz znacznie gorzej idzie im z myśleniem abstrakcyjnym. Kluczowe jest dla nich przetrwanie i rozmnażanie, więc na wszystko patrzą pod kątem potencjalnego posiłku lub zagrożenia - tylko one są warte ich uwagi. Dobra materialne nie mają dla nich dużej wartości, jeśli nie ułatwiają przeżycia. Żyją głównie w bagnistych rejonach w gorącym i umiarkowanym klimacie, do których są doskonale przystosowani. Gromadzą się w wioskach, gdzie domostwa mogą być wszystkim od zwierzęcych legowisk do gadzich w wykonaniu chat. Grupy żyjące na odludziu zajmują się rybołówstwem i polowaniami, w razie potrzeby żywiąc się roślinami lub padliną. Gady sąsiadujące z innymi rasami często je najeżdżają po żywność, niewolników czy lepszej jakości ekwipunek. Opinii nie poprawia im gustowanie w ludzinie, a one same niezbyt chętnie podejmują rozmowę, gdy są głodne. Dla przetrwania jaszczuroludzie potrafią zrobić rzeczy, które dla innych istot są ohydne albo nawet bluźniercze. Są sprytnymi myśliwymi, lecz w zwykłej walce po prostu szarżują na wrogów, by pokonać ich swoją siłą lub liczebnością. Jeżeli przeciwnik ma przewagę, konstruują zabójcze pułapki oraz urządzają zasadzki. Część plemion prezentuje znacznie wyższy poziom cywilizacyjny niż krewniacy, budując chaty i wytwarzając skomplikowane przedmioty. Mimo to nie nadal nie hodują zwierząt czy nie uprawiają roli, nadal żyjąc z polowań oraz zbieractwa. W walce wykorzystują prostą taktykę oraz strategię, a zasadzki i pułapki są bardziej subtelne, co czyni je trudniejszymi do odkrycia. Takie społeczności znacznie chętniej nawiązują pokojowe stosunki z sąsiadami. Zdolności Są zmiennocieplni, posiadają zdolność termoregulacji, która zapewnia im kontrolę nad temperaturą organizmu. Otoczenie bezpośrednio wpływa na ich ciepłotę ciała. W przeciwieństwie do chociażby ludzi nie grozi im śmierć przez wychłodzenie, jednak niska temperatura spowalnia ich metabolizm. Przy ekstremalnie niskiej temperaturze organizmu ten wyłącza się przechodząc w stan hibernacji, a ciało nieruchomieje i zamarza. W ten sposób jaszczuroludzie potrafią przeczekać kilkadziesiąt lat, a niektórzy przedstawiciele tej rasy robią to celowo. Jako gady nie posiadają snów, co z połączeniu z mocno odmiennym sposobem myślenia, ułatwia im opieranie się magi zaklinania. Wolniej się męczą i mogą wstrzymać oddech nawet na kilka minut przez dużo mniejsze zapotrzebowanie na tlen. Z drugiej strony bez dostatecznego nagrzania organizmu działają oraz myślą wolniej od ssaków. Widzą mniej dokładniej od ludzi i dostrzegają mniejszą paletę kolorów. Ten brak nadrabiają wybitnym węchem, którym “smakują” zapachy pomocą języka. Drugim ważnym zmysłem jest zdolność do wychwytywania drgań powietrza oraz powierzchni. Ta pierwsza pozwala na orientację w obrębie kilkunastu metrów wokół, zaś druga na kilkadziesiąt w przypadku zbiorników wodnych i od kilku do kilkudziesięciu w przypadku podłoża, w zależności od siły drgań. Odmiany Wśród tej rasy wykształciło się wiele grup o odmiennych cechach fizycznych i zachowaniach. Czują one odrębność od innych szczepów, choć w gruncie rzeczy nie są oddzielnymi podrasami, a grupami etnicznymi. Większość z nich może swobodnie krzyżować się miedzy sobą dowolnie, płodząc potomstwo o mieszanych cechach. Więcej informacji: Jaszczuroludzie - szczepy Społeczeństwo Każdy szczep dzieli się na silnie związane z naturą plemiona, które liczą średnio od 50 do 200 osobników. Wszędzie na czele stoi wódz, najsilniejszy samiec w grupie, który pokonał swojego poprzednika. Ważną funkcję pełnią również szamani, będący doradcami ze względu na dużą wiedzę i łaskę ich bóstwa - Semuanya. Większość z nich jest druidami lub magami, bardzo rzadko zdarza się im przejmować z pomocą magii kontrolę nad jakimś dinozaurem, by z takim wierzchowcem ruszyć do walki. Pojedyncze plemiona często się ze sobą mieszają, by uniknąć degeneracji krwi. Samice rzadko obejmują istotne funkcje, większość czasu poświęcając na pilną opiekę nad młodymi i obozem. Matki mogą liczyć na wsparcie wszystkich kobiet w wychowywaniu potomstwa, które sprawia nadzwyczaj dużo kłopotów zapędami do podróży poza osadę. Z drugiej strony dzieci żywią się resztkami jedzenia po dorosłych. Stare osobniki najchętniej wylegiwałyby się tylko w słońcu, czekając na śmierć. Po niej ich ciało zostaje pożarte w ceremonii pogrzebowej, stając się dosłownie częścią całej społeczności. Mowa jaszczuroludzi jest charakterystyczna, występuje w nich wiele syknięć, pomruków, bulgotów, prychnięć i fuknięć. Dla niezaznajomionego z tym językiem brzmi jak jakaś brednia, lecz osoby wykształcone łatwo rozpoznają w nim dialekt smoczego. Nawet we wspólnym te gady mają charakterystyczny, syczący akcent. Jaszczuroludzie mają silną potrzebę przebywania z krewniakami, więc na wszelkie wyprawy wybierają się przynajmniej w dwójkach lub trójkach. Towarzysze przypominają im, kim są, a samotność rodzi silne obawy przed skuszenia przez "cywilizowany" (niejaszczurzy) świat i opuszczeniem domu na zawsze. Zdarzają się jednak samotne osobniki, które tymczasowo opuściły rodaków, by zdobyć nową wiedzę dla swojego plemienia. Czasami jednak takie jednostki wpasowują się w ssacze społeczeństwo, zostając w nim na stałe. Pochodzenie Nie posiadają pisanej historii, lecz uważają siebie za jedną z pierwszych humanoidalnych ras. Z tego powodu inne ludy traktują jako gorsze i słabsze, podobno pochodzące od szczepu, który w pradawnych czasach opuścił bagna. W rzeczywistości są odgałęzieniem jednej z Ras Twórców, sarrukh, którzy stworzyli wiele gadzich, inteligentnych stworzeń. Stawia to ich w jednym rzędzie z nagami czy yuan-ti. Jaszczuroludzie nie zmienili swojego sposobu życia od tysięcy lat i nawet przybycie młodszych ras nie odcisnęło na nich dużego wpływu. Autor: Wygh + Eona Korekta: Eona Kategoria:Bestiariusz Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Gady